Various meters and monitors are known for measuring energy consumption or loads. Such equipment is typically limited, however, to the monitoring of a single type of energy such as electric, gas, air or steam and cannot provide an integrated analysis of the energy efficiency of a system that utilizes a combination of different energy types.
Further, known metering and monitoring equipment typically requires that the analysis of the measured data be conducted or site which may limit the extent of the analysis that can be carried out. A limited analysis can result in less than optimal control of the monitored system. Further, a limited analysis that ignores the relationships between various energy factors can result in costly and unnecessary changes to a system in order to improve its energy efficiency.